Coloring Books Do Help
by postalservice
Summary: Hermione likes coloring in muggle coloring books in her past time, but does Severus?


A/N: it's been a while, I know, but I'm working on a story and it's comming along slowly but wonderfully. I hope this can please you well enough :D it's a one shot, so no more. Oh, and this was not beta-ed, so please, PLEASE, exuse me if there are spelling errors, this was a spur of the moment and I just wanted to upload this before I went to London for three days. And I'd like to thank Charlotte, my long lost sister, for supporting me and helping me with my upcomming story, love you hun!

"I need a break." Hermione wiped the sweat of her forehead and set down her potion making equipment. She was working on a very important potion with Severus Snape. No matter how much loved making potions, after 5 hours of non-stop potion making, she need a break.

"Very well, 15 minutes." He too set down his equipment and went for some coffee.

"Thank the lord!" she sighed as she saw him leave the dungeon. Yawning a little as she walked to the office they shared, she smiled. She liked being here, and she loved working with Severus. It took some getting used too, but through it all, he was very pleasant to work with.

Snape's POV

After getting some coffee for the both of them, Severus headed back to the dungeons. Working with Hermione Granger had been surprisingly easy. It had been months since they started working together and never had he felt compelled to run away from the annoying girl. Only, she wasn't a girl, she was a woman and she was not annoying.

He arrived back in the dungeons with their coffee and called out to her. She responded quickly and he found her in their office. She was sitting at her desk and was doing something he couldn't see because she was partially behind a stack of books.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Just something I do during breaks and stuff, it's fun." He handed her her coffee and she thanked him. Taking the opportunity to look at what she was doing, he looked down and saw a book. A coloring book.

"Are you coloring in a children's coloring book?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled before sipping from her coffee, earning her a 'huh' from her colleague. "Why?"

"It's for children." He looked at the drawing she was working on. "Of please, The Little Mermaid?"

"There is nothing wrong with The Little Mermaid." She sat down her coffee and started working on Ariel's hair. "Besides, this is very relaxing."

"Why are you so… strange?" he asked.

"I'm a woman." She said, not bothering to look up.

"Yes, that would explain a lot." Snape drained his coffee. "I'm going back to work, don't be too long."

"After I finished the hair, I'll be right back." Hermione snorted at her ridiculous response. She didn't see Severus smiled before heading back to the potions that needed stirring.

Later that night, she two of them were sitting in front of the fire. They shared quarters because they worked together and if they needed to contact each other neither of them wanted to run 5 mils to get to each other.

"I'll be out tomorrow; I need to shop for supplies." Severus said from behind his book.

"I'll go with you." Hermione said, she was coloring the water around Ariel.

"No, you need the sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow so you'll need it."

"OK, I'm going to bed, then." She put down her book and her pencils. She stood up. "See you in the morning, Severus."

"Goodnight, Hermione." He looked up from his book.

She smiled. "Sweet dreams, Severus." She left and went to bed. Severus put down his book and sighed. He had trouble sleeping the past few days, and he knew very well why. He fancied Hermione.

"Damn." He sighed again. His eyes drifted to Hermione's book. Maybe it_ was_ as relaxing as she said?

Hermione woke around ten in the morning, which was heaven because lately she had to get up around five. She stretched and yawned. She wanted to stay in bed the whole day, but she knew there was work to be done.

After getting ready, Hermione walked into the living room to find a surprise for her. On the coffee table, there were three books for her, coloring books and with them a note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm afraid I finished your other book, so I took the liberty of buying you new ones_

_I hope you like them,_

_Severus_

And he was right, when she looked at her old one; every one of the pages was finished. He did them all. For her, he bought two new ones and one with only Ariel in them.

She smiled.


End file.
